November
sNovember is my sona. Please don't plagiarize or copy. This character is in the Nightcry-verse. Description Gorgeous isn't the first word you'd use to describe this hybrid. Nor is it the second, or the third. Still, it would be hard to ignore her when she enters a room. November certainly isn't ordinary. Her differing genes have made sure of that. Her entire being is a mess of contradictions, lean mixed with chubby, smooth next to rough, flexible bordering deep and dense. Overall, her build is curvy, extra weight padding her hips and limbs. A deep chest adds to this look, the broad shape appearing so much like a NightWing's that she has been mistaken for a tribrid on occasion. Yet her body is lean and flexible, smooth and circular scales covering her entire body, sleek to the touch like she were some marine mammal instead of a dragon. The scales themselves are a brilliant shade of azure, changing to a lighter blue near her paws, eyes, and the tip of her tail. The palms of her paws have faded into an icy blue that is almost white, years of work and exploring eroding the delicate scales. While smooth, they are not unscathed. November is curious by nature, and curiosity, while it killed the cat, did not spare the dragon entirely. Her scales are marked by cuts, bruises, scrapes, and scars, a life of discovery, exploration, and occasional recklessness on full physical display. Light blue spreads from just under her chin to the end of her underbelly, making the underside of her entire body a beautiful sky blue. She finds it a bit ironic that she has the colors of both the sky and sea on her body. Bluish-white photophores rest near her eyes and run down her sides and tail, parallel to the webbing down her spine. While it helps her swim, it rips and bruises easily, leaving reminders of accidents she'd rather forget. Her neck is curved, a set of gills on either side of it. Her head has angular features, high cheekbones, long, slim ears, and pointed horns sharp as daggers, one protruding from the end of her snout. No one can agree on the color of her eyes. Some say they're blue, others say green, and still others say gray. All of those colors are visible, shifting in intensity and shade. The one thing that doesn't change is a golden ring around her pupils. None of her family has anything like it, making the ring a genetic mystery she has yet to solve. Her horns, claws, wing membranes, and webbing are a bright coppery red, the color of molten metal. In the right light, they appear to glow, though she's unsure whether it's because of sunlight reflecting off of them or a genetic quirk related to her photophores. Due to her childhood in Cryon, she maintains the Cryon accent, though it isn't as intense as it was when she lived there. In terms of attire, November prefers casual whenever possible. Her typical outfit consists of jeans or black pants, a T-shirt with a graphic design or nerdy slogan, sneakers, a jacket, and her trusty backpack. Nearly as big as she is, the backpack holds her computer and cell phone, two charger cords, snacks, both healthy and unhealthy, a water bottle, various books, both for school and not, a notepad and two pens, a change of clothes for both hot and cold weather, a box of Band-Aids, and her pet-sitter business cards. Other people might laugh, but she knows when you go exploring it never hurts to be prepared. And she explores a lot. When she has to be fancy, she prefers tunics and skirts. Dresses are one of her mortal enemies. You can't fly or run in them, and dragons pitch a fit if you mess it up in any way. Personality November can best be described as tolerant, determined, loyal, compassionate, curious, and reliable. She accepts all tribes, genders, and orientations, knowing that it is the dragon that matters most, not who they were born as or who they choose to love. Campaigning for those values is important to her, for everyone should be able to live their life without others criticizing them. Her acceptance extends to ideals, religions, and opinions, but up to a point. If the idea hurts dragons by its very nature, or chooses to hurt dragons to further itself, she will not support it no matter how much she is persuaded to do so. Also, she is perfectly willing to admit that she doesn't have all the answers, and will listen intently to criticism and contradictory opinions. When she puts her mind to something, she will do it. The odds may be against her, and the task itself may be painful, boring, or time-consuming, yet she perseveres, for she finds the idea of failure far more horrible than whatever can be thrown at her. If someone has asked her to do something, her effort is doubled, for she cannot abide letting someone down. Unfortunately, that means when she does fail, she has a tendency to blame herself, even if the circumstances were beyond her control. Due to incidents in her past, November is slow to trust new dragons. When she comes to consider the dragon a friend, however, she warms up quickly, becoming incredibly loyal towards them. With close friends and family, she displays an immense degree of love and devotion, staying by their side through thick and thin and always being there for them, no matter where or when they need her. The idea of betrayal is abhorrent to her, even in a book or movie. She may or may not have thrown the book across the room when Peter Pettigrew's deception was revealed in Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry Potter, November is a proud nerd, belonging to many fandoms. Among them are Harry Potter, the Riordanverse, the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, the Mortal Instruments, and the MCU. She is deeply kind towards animal and dragon alike, willing to listen to their sufferings and troubles and help however she can. Conversely, being deliberately cruel towards others is one of the fastest ways to make her angry, and she will not hesitate to call you out on it in the most bitingly sarcastic way possible. She detests bullies, having been the victim more than once, and is willing to stand up for anyone on the receiving end of bullying. November possesses a deep and insatiable curiosity, especially in terms of history and different tribes. What's inside the Ghost Forest? Why and how did Pantala drown? Who killed every single animus? Is it true that near the north of Cryon, IceWings have frozen to death? Why have there been no new animus dragons since Pantala drowned? Who led the Arcane Party, and what was its ultimate goal? She can and will go to extreme lengths to find the answers to any question she has. The truth is out there, and she wants to know what it is. She does have her flaws, chief among them crippling self-doubt and lousy self-esteem. Always wondering what she could do better, she asks for criticism more out of insecurity than confidence. She feels problems that aren't her own acutely, and is far more willing to do all she can for others than for herself. History November nearly died when she was born. Born three months prematurely, she barely made it out of her egg before collapsing. Underweight, weak, and barely breathing, she was rushed to the hospital, where a doctor diagnosed her with a coarctation of the aorta. The large blood vessel that led to her heart was too narrow, causing difficulty breathing and heart failure if left untreated. But she was lucky, the doctor said. If she had been born on schedule, she'd likely have suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygenated blood. After two months in the NICU (Newborn Intensive Care Unit), she underwent surgery to correct the deformity, emerging from the hospital with a curved scar from the air tube and two thin ones where she had been sewn up. She would carry these for the rest of her life. From then on, she was a normal dragonet, the only event of note being her brother Gyrfalcon's birth. She grew up in the city of Cryon, her SkyWing father one of the most sought-after hunters due to his superb flying skills and her SeaWing mother the head of a library frequented by law students. Then she started school, and everything changed. Suddenly, her curiosity and inability to pay attention to things she found boring were strange and weird. She was teased by the students and mocked by the teachers, the situation coming to a head in third grade when she touched a backpack and its owner shoved her into a locker. November told her parents, and they enrolled her at a school on the border of Shardtown for fourth grade. It proved to be no better than the first, the largely SandWing and MudWing student body having no patience for an opinionated hybrid from Cryon that called their mines death traps. She did make one friend there, an older student named Scarab. He was nice to her, until the day he wasn't. From then on, she moved from school to school, teased and mocked no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. Some lasted longer, others not so much. November was in tenth grade and at her fifth school when her father lost his job. He had gone on a hunting trip with several government executives, and by the time he returned he had been fired. He didn't tell any of the family why, and neither did the dragons he had hunted with. Shortly after, her mother got into an altercation with one of her father's hunting friends. The following day, she was let go from her job at the library, with no reasoning given for the sudden firing. With both of her parents out of jobs, November's family moved from Cryon all the way to Nightcry, her father repeatedly insisting on the move whenever she voiced concerns. There, her family rented an apartment near her mother's sister as they began to sort their life out. After six months passed, things had begun to improve. Her father had gotten a job as a policeman, his experience hunting and tracking large game transferring smoothly to chasing and catching criminals. Her mother had opened a bookstore with her sister's help, and One More Page, while not incredibly lucrative, was still making a fairly decent profit. November started a pet-sitting business, her skill with animals allowing her to make money for the things she wanted. She used her free time to explore and investigate, purchasing a backpack to carry the stuff she would need. Her father and mother had been fired for a reason, and she would find out what it was or die trying. Powers Because of her hybrid status, November got a mixed bag of abilities from both her parents. From her SkyWing father, November got the ability to breathe fire just as well as a pure-blooded SkyWing. She is very good at it, having practiced frequently to let off steam. Using it is fun for her, although Harrier urges her to be careful. Her mother still hasn't forgiven her for torching the pansies. Unfortunately, after she goes underwater, her fire is doused. The longer she stays underwater, the longer it will take for her fire to reignite. While snow doesn't douse her fire completely, it makes it highly likely to fizzle out. She also possesses the big wings of a SkyWing. She's decent in terms of speed, capable of short sprints of incredible velocity, but her agility and stamina are her best skills. November can dodge past other dragons, make hairpin turns, perform aerial stunts, and pull out of a full-speed dive easily. As for stamina, she can fly for hours before needing to rest, neither speeding up nor slowing down. She can also fly well whether it be rain, shine, storm, or snow, though she's more careful during a storm. Getting struck by lightning is not on her bucket list. From her SeaWing mother, November gained photophores that she can light up whenever she wants. She doesn't know much Aquatic, although she's trying to improve, and most of what she does know isn't exactly PG. Unfortunately, they tend to light up whenever she's feeling strong emotions, which can be a drawback if you're looking too closely. She can also see in low light, however not in total darkness. Finally, November inherited the ability to breathe underwater via gills, but with a key drawback. Because she's part SkyWing, her gills aren't fully functional, and only allow her to breathe underwater for three hours. After that, she has to hold her breath to stay under. Abilities Skilled Intellect: November has a very bright mind, and can solve most problems with ease. Most of her classes are easy for her, and she is currently getting high grades in all of her classes. She knows a lot about various topics, ranging from languages to kami to history. She can connect the most obscure of details and piece them together to form the correct conclusion within minutes, a talent her brother calls "constructing". Eidetic Memory: '''November can recall images from her memory vividly after only a few instances of exposure and with high precision for a brief time after one exposure. '''Acting: '''November took many acting classes and performed in more than a few plays when she was in Cryon, continuing this trend when she moved to Nightcry. It helped her take her mind off what was happening at school and channel all her anger and frustration into something constructive. Now, it also gives her something fun to do, as well as a particular set of skills. She can translate Old English, fake a fight, pretend to be scared or furious or sorrowful while hiding how she really feels, come up with alibis or excuses on the spot, lie convincingly, and has one heck of a poker face. '''Multilingualism: Due to time spent at a Shardtown school, November knows Spanish fairly well, even though she has the bad habit of mixing up tenses. She is currently learning Aquatic, and can hold a basic conversation in the language. Don't ask her to recite poetry, though. Artistic Expertise: November has experience in multiple fields of art. She is a good writer, and has written both original stories and fanfiction. At any given time, you can expect ideas for multiple stories to be swirling around in her head. She also loves to draw, possessing a decent amount of skill. But she is near-hopeless at digital art, being unable to get the software to do what she wants it to do. Singing: November possesses an excellent singing voice, and loves to sing along to her favorite tunes when they come on the radio. She can also hum and whistle quite well, often getting in trouble for doing so in class. Her skill is such that her mother has repeatedly asked her to join a choir, but she's simply not interested. A unique talent she's discovered is that she can identify a song from its first few notes. She's been told that there are contests for that sort of thing, and she is eager to look into it. Relationships WIP Trivia * November is agnostic. She has faith in the gods, but is not certain that they take as much of a role in Pyrrhian affairs as some legends would have you believe * loves going to museums, bookstores, and libraries ** will spend hours at her mom's bookstore helping her mom or just hanging out * She is a Hufflepuff and is neutral good in alignment * Her finest performances include Emilia in Othello, Banquo in Macbeth, and Older Nala in the Lion King * socially awkward but trying her best Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress